The goal of this application is to obtain support for our long-standing and extremely successful training program in oral health research. We will take advantage of new opportunities to strengthen our tradition of training promising scientists to become leaders as research faculty in the nation's dental, medical, and health-related research institutions. The proposed program will foster interdisciplinary training opportunities in both basc and translational research that address oral health and diseases in order to produce a cadre of well-trained and eventually independent investigators. This application promotes continuing collaboration between several units within UB, including the Schools of Dental Medicine, Medicine and Biomedical Sciences, Engineering and Applied Sciences, and Public Health and Health Professions, the Buffalo Center for Ontological Research, and the Roswell Park Cancer Institute (RPCI). Also, the Center for Excellence in Bioinformatics and Life Sciences (COEBLS) at UB has taken a prominent role in providing interesting and novel research opportunities for our trainees. The organization and requirements of the program center on oral health research, yet take advantage of the numerous other interdisciplinary and cross-training opportunities available. This program will support two training pathways: Aim 1. Doctoral (PhD) training for dentist and non-dentist trainees Aim 2. Post-Doctoral training for DDS and/or PhD fellows to develop as independent investigators in dental, oral, and craniofacial research The organization and requirements of the program center on oral health research, yet take advantage of numerous interdisciplinary, interprofessional, and cross-training opportunities. Implementing these aims will benefit trainees, investigators, and research staff across a broad range of disciplines and levels of training.